Janus' Redemption
by Monk Gyatso
Summary: To redeem himself, Camerlengo Patrick McKenna was put into Naruto's world to take care and guide Naruto. Enter the story of a traitor's redemption and the life of a boy whom he changed. Don't own Angels and Demons, and Naruto. NaruXHina pairing people!
1. Chapter 1

As the young camerlengo's body is being slowly consumed by his act of self immolation, the camerlengo laments of all the sins he did. He felt that by burning himself to dust he could satisfy his guilt. He knew he's going to hell, atleast he wants to feel that he deserved his death after all he has done. The last thing he sees are the lights from the lamps of the Basilica. Then his consciousness is taken away by the scorching heat of the flames.

When Patrick suddenly regains his consciousness, he finds himself in a place of void. A place of total darkness, and a place of…nothing.

"Am I dead?", he asks himself.

"Not quite.", a voice coming from his back suddenly said. Patrick turned around and saw the very man killed by his own hands coming towards him sporting a kind smile.

"Father?", he said in surprise. The old man stops in his tracks. Patrick kneels while crying. The old man lowers himself to embrace the crying camerlengo.

"I'm sorry father, I really am!", Patrick says as he clings to the old man's arms while flood of tears still exit his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay.", the old man replied while still patting the young man's back. He releases his hug on the young man and looks into the latter's eyes while smiling weakly. The camerlengo saw this and gives a heavy sigh. The two men looked into each other for a while. Suddenly Patrick begins to smile.

"So, where am I?", Patrick asks as the tension between the two ceases.

"You're in a place called by many as the limbo. A place where …do I really have to explain this to you?" the dead pope asks jokingly.

The two men laughed for a while. As if they were old times as Patrick recalls. The pope still made some good jokes from time to time.

'Just like a real father' Patrick thought as he looks at the old man quietly as the two men continued to walks towards the place of nothingness. The pope looked like what he was before he died. The only difference was that he wears his ordinary dress. Nothing more.

"Patrick the reason why you were placed here instead of hell is because God decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself.", the old pope says in a very serious tone while making the sign of the cross. The two men stops walking. A tone which Patrick never hears unless the pope was talking to those liberals who pushed for same-sex marriage and abortion.

"But why?", Patrick asks inquisitively.

"Because He sees through your heart Patrick. He understands you motives. Even though what you did was wrong, many souls in Heaven even St. Peter sees you have a chance at redemption."

"I still don't understand why?"

"You are to be given a test. In a new life. Remember Patrick only few passed this test. Most of them failed to pass through this and instead wasted their chance. I wish for you not to waste yours." the pope says as he holds Patrick's right shoulder with his left hand.

"What is this mission, father?", Patrick asks.

The pope sighs, "You will go to another world. A world of war, battles, killings, plots, ninjas, and samurais."

This caught the attention of the camerlengo for a while.

The pope continued, "There you will meet an orphan named Naruto Uzumaki. You see six years ago, when he was a newborn, a demon which goes by the name of the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked his village. To save the village, his father decided to seal the demon inside him. His unfortunate mother died while giving birth to him. The boy's life was ruined by this cruel act of fate. Mind you, the demon holds no control over him. Although his fellows consider him a monster because of what he holds. His future will be a focal point of an upcoming war in their world. The choices he will make will determine the future of their world."

Patrick now more confused asks, "What is my role in all of this?"

"You will be the boy's guide in life. Your job is to lead him to the right path. He will be a fighter. He will be a lover, He will be a man. He will be you son." the pope closes, emphasizing on the last word.

"I see.", Patrick said now understanding his role.

"There's not much time Patrick, remember what I told you. Do not waste your time. Do not fail. If you fail, you do not only condemn your soul, but the boy's as well. I must go back to the gates of St. Peter. I will be waiting for you there, as will the other popes and your mother. Do not fail me" the pope says.

Patrick was wondering at what the pope said until the old man gestured at him. Patrick looked into his right hand and saw that his ring-finger bore the Ring of the Fisherman. With his image and the Papal name which he wanted to adopt when he dreamed of becoming a pope in his childhood. [1]

"But how?" Patrick asked now very confused.

"There's not much time to explain Patrick. Remember, do not fail. We'll be waiting for you." the pope says as he vanished into thin air.

"Father…father….father" Patrick shouts as he tries to get a grasp of the old man. Suddenly he feels he is being pulled by an unknown force. He closes his eyes and the next thing he sees when he opens it is that he is standing in a poorly lighted gutter. To his much more playful side, he still sees himself wearing his black cassocks together with all the clothes he wore before his death. The only thing he notices which he still has is that ring which he notices that he has in his time in the void.

As he walks in the said gutter, he sees two man probably drunk (while seeing the men each one holding a bottle of wine)bullying on a blond boy sporting weird whisker like lines in the face, crying while trying to hold onto a side of the wall in the dark place.

'Strange whiskers', he thinks. He closes himself in to hear what one of the man was saying. Neither men notices him closing in, at least

"Hey demon boy, you die now." said the drunk man with a brown hair.

"Shay goodbye." said the other drunk with the black hair.

Both man prepare to hit the boy with their bottles until Patrick decides to intervene.

"Stop!", Patrick said as he shouted at the two men.

"Who are you?", said the black haired man.

"I am a man who will stop at nothing until you let go of the boy." Patrick demanded.

"Heh, another of those sympathizers." the brown haired man said. He spit at the boy behind him causing Patrick to close his fists as if ready to squeeze the life out of the man.

"We can take him. That guy is no shinobi. Though I admit, his clothes are cool. And look at that ring (while motioning at Patrick's golden ring)Let's take it after we kill him." the black haired man says.

The two drunks ran towards Patrick. In a few minutes the two brawlers were made unconscious by the priest. At this McKenna smiles to himself. Looks like all his time in the Army got paid off as he left the two bums beaten while he was left unscathed. Patrick walks towards the boy. He sports a mild smile. The boy runs only to be tripped by a rock. The blond could no longer run but he still tries to crawl away from the priest. Patrick follows the boy. Seeing the dead end, the young boy tries to plead for the man.

"P-p-please don't hurt me.", the boy says fearfully while still crying.

Patrick kneels to the boy's level saying, "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise. Here, let me help you stand" as he offers his hand to the trembling boy.

The boy reluctantly lends is hand. Patrick helps the boy stands up as he himself stands. He cleans some of the dirt on the boy's shirt with his hand.

"Call me Patrick. My full name is Patrick McKenna. What is your name boy?", Patrick asks as he looks into the boy's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir.", the boy said shyly.

At this Patrick smiles thanking the heavens. It looks like God does work in mysterious ways.

* * *

[1] Note that the camerlengo was chosen as pope by the College of Cardinals almost fifteen minutes before he died. The ring was a product of my imagination.

Other notes:

The camerlengo will **not** **be a ninja**. He will only serve as Naruto's guide in life. Much like Iruka. Iruka's role will be maintained, but Patrick will still play a much more pivotal role in Naruto's life.

I just made this story to come up to redeem the camerlengo in Angels and Demons, I pretty much worshipped him and thought that I would imitate the guy's faith if I become a priest. Come to think of it, when I read the lines of the Camerlengo both in the book and heard mcGregor the movie, my faith was somewhat "revitalized". Dan brown's such as ass. Much like what he did with Teabing. I liked both men and he f**ked them up to be villains.

Of course he could beat two drunk civilians. It was stated in the book and in the film that Patrick/Carlo was a former soldier. he must have atleast the skill to defend himself.

Author's Special Note: I may not promise to update much since I am still cooking up with my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

As the child and priest duo walked towards Konoha's darkest alleys, Naruto cannot help but wonder what part of the world did Patrick come from. His clothes, the symbols adorned in it, even his ring. Never in his young life has he seen such strange inscriptions. Patrick asked him if he could stay at Naruto's place for sometime. Naruto being in debt to the black-clothed man who saved him happily obliged to heed the man's request.

As the two were walking, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Mr. Patrick?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, my boy?", Patrick replied

"Are you a ninja? Because I saw you beat those drunk guys a few minutes ago." Naruto said still looking at the cross which hangs from the man's neck.

"No. However, I was trained as a soldier before I took up…..another job.", Patrick said with some hesitation. He remembered that Catholic priests like him do not really exist in this world. "This clothes are worn by men whose job is the same as mine", he continued while smiling.

"Oh, by the way, that necklace of yours is really cool." Naruto said while making a gesture of a thumbs up.

"It was a gift. From the….my father." Patrick said. As he remembered that the cross tied up to his neck was a gift to him by his father/the pope after he finished basic training years ago.

"What about the ring?", Naruto continued to ask.

Patrick became silent. He himself was confused as to why he was given such ring shortly before ending up in this world. Naruto on the other hand as he saw the older man turn more serious decided not to ask further questions. The duo ended up in a simple apartment placed in a five story building. Naruto's place is located at the fourth floor.

"Well, were here." Naruto said as he opened the door. Revealing a small but quite spacious room with one bed and two couches. The two men entered the room. Patrick sat on the couch and Naruto sat on the floor.

Patrick was wondering. Naruto was just six years old yet he was living on his own. Naruto maybe an orphan, however, no one as young as him should be living on his own.

"The old man, I mean the Hokage.." Naruto said

"Hokage, as in Fire Shadow?", Patrick said wondering. Patrick was a bit familiar of Japanese etymology, as well as some words. He studied Asian languages in his leisure time during his study in the seminary.

Naruto nodded. "Well, the Hokage is the leader of this village. You see a week ago, old man Hokage pulled me out of the orphanage because the caretaker always locks me up in my room. However, he cannot take care of me so he decided to give me a place to live. Some masked guys come here to watch over me. Others play with me. The nicest so far are Weasel and Cat.", Naruto added.

Patrick confused by this decided to dismiss Naruto's words 'Maybe they were imaginary friends. It was no wonder since he received little social interaction with children his age' Patrick thought as he remembered his studies in Child Psychology inside the seminary.

"You can meet them sometime if you want to. I once saw Cat's face when I accidentally removed it when we were playing yesterday. She's very pretty." Naruto said happily.

Patrick was to ask about why Naruto was to be beaten by two drunkards when his father's words crossed his mind, _his fellows consider him a monster because of what he holds . _So he dismissed the idea. He looked to the watch and it read 9:30 p.m. It was getting pretty late.

"Well, I'd love to. But it's getting pretty late (yawns). We have to rest. Don't worry about me, I'll sleep on the couch. You may sleep on your bed. The couch is quite comfortable.", Patrick said a little bit sleepily. Strange, he thought. He never felt being called to sleep so strongly until now. 'Must be the cool wind. Looks like it'll be raining sometime this night or tomorrow morning' he thought.

"Umm, Patrick." Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes Naruto?" Patrick replied in a mild tone.

"Before we go to sleep, can you tell me a story. Cat used to tell me stories before I go to bed. Since she's away on a mission, I cannot hear any of her stories", Naruto requested.

Patrick smiled weakly. He used to tell stories of his misadventures in the boot camp to the orphanage his father manages when he comes to visit them during vacations granted by the training staff. Very well then…

"Naruto, let me tell you the story of David and Goliath…", Patrick said. Naruto moved closely to hear the man properly.

**Forward: Two Hours later**

As Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his bed, Patrick on the other hand cannot sleep on the couch. As he lies there looking as if he lost his mind in the ceilings. It was not because the couch was uncomfortable. No, it was quite one of the most comfortable couches he has ever sat on. He cannot sleep because too many things are weighing in his mind. He is now on another world. He knows nothing of it. How can he carry out his mission. Many other worries entered his mind. He took comfort as he looked to the sleeping child. Apparently, he was still blessed that he did stumble upon the boy when he arrived in this world, though they met on a not so pleasant situation. The priest decided to breathe some fresh air. So he opened the veranda and looked into the night sky. Konoha looked like some ordinary village. However, he knew more than to expect. As he was pondering and lost while looking into the skies, he felt something sharp against his back

"Who are you ?" said a voice. The voice was undoubtedly that of a woman's. As Patrick turned around, he saw a figure wearing some sort of gray vest, dark pants and black sandals which he observed similar to what most people he saw wearing in the village. Long black hair, with the face obscured by a cat-like mask, porcelain white skin. The physique is truly of a woman. A sword hilt tied to her back, and a small, round pouch attached to her left knee. The sword was swiftly pointed towards his neck

'Naruto was not lying all along. Looks like there really are some unknown strangers watching over him.' Patrick thought.

"(cough) You must be the one Naruto calls Cat.", Patrick said as regained some of his composure. Looks like they were not imaginary friends at all. He turned his back on the woman , looked to the sky again and calmly added, "I can assure you, I am only after the welfare of the boy. "

When he felt that the sword was no longer pressed at his neck, he once again turned to face the woman. To his surprise, he saw the woman come closer to Naruto. She removed her mask. Patrick could not see her face due to lack of light. The only thing he saw what the shape of the woman, leaning towards Naruto and kissing the sleeping boy's forehead. Patrick then remembered when his mother used to do that to him when she was still alive. After kissing the boy's forehead, the woman put her mask back and walked to where Patrick stands. The woman faced him and went to his direction. As he managed to look into the woman's mask as the two are now standing on the veranda.

"I will see you again tomorrow. Be reminded, harm a hair on the boy, and you will die.", she whispered into his ear. The woman jumped out of the veranda and went to run on the rooftops of the neighborhood.

'It seems that this place seems stranger than I thought', thought Patrick. He decided to close the veranda and enter the room. He laid down on the couch. Slowly his eyes felt heavy, and at last, he was able to sleep.


End file.
